Apple
by Fop626
Summary: One little fruit could change a partictular day of the Gorillaz. Some 2DxNoodle fluff involved. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: **You all know how it goes, I don't need to say it.

Chapter 1

It was just another normal day in Kong, or at least how you describe the definition of Normal. Rainny day, active zombies below, trashy landfill, Murdoc minding his own bussiness in his private winnebago, and Russel stuffing his face down with food. However, 2D and Noodle, who were the only ones in the Gorillaz band that share a special connection with each other, were together in the singers room playing a playstation 2. The bight flashes and grapics of the new zombie video game splashed against the faces of the keyboardist and guitarist. Of course, 2D was a pro when it came to zombie games no matter what unit it was played on, but Noodle had always found a way around the blue haired singer and get him beat. Everytime.

"Awwwwwww!" 2D winned throwing down his controller. "Out of long years of practice, I still can't beat you!"

Noodle just giggled. She knew 2D's skills very well, and had quickly learned every single move he does on the bottons. He also wasn't angry. Oh-no, not at her. Noodle could tell this by him ruffling her hair playfully, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"What is it now love?" 2D said while holding her chin.

"Tomarrow is the day before christmas." She kept giggling. "Want to help me decorate?"

"Sure I'd love to, but..."

"But what 2D-kun?"

Without a word 2D got up and left his room not turning back, and leaving the door open. Noodle just sat there stunned for a mintue before she stood up and looked just outside the doors frame. "2D-kun?...Where did you go?" No 2D to be found. She walked back inside the blue walled room to turn off the playstation 2 and the T.V set, then closed the door. Once outside passed the geto winnebago and out the carpark, she felt two bony hands cover her eyes that had already been showered over with heavy violet bangs.

"Guess who!"

"2D-kun, I know that is you."

"Damnit..."

Without removing his hands from her eyes he pushed his body forward, which signaled the young jap to take small steps as 2D led her from behind. Noodle still couldn't see anything but complete darkness. 2D walked to the ground floor lobby of the studio where he brought Noodle to the middle.

"2D-kun, where are we going?"

"You'll see, because we're here! You can open your eyes now!"

"...2D, I can't see anything with your hands still on me."

"Oh...sorry..." 2D finally removed his hands as the whole room was filled with brightly colored lights in Noodle's eyes. She giggled with glee. "Oh 2D, you shouldn't have. I mean really!"

"Ah, well I did anyway. You told me eariler today that it's almost christmus, so I got ahead of time. Just for you."

"Oh how sweet of you."

"...Noodle, would you come here please?"

The emerald eyed jap turned to her side where she spotted 2D standing alone near a small corner. She dashed up to where he was and stood on her tippy toes to have a better look at him. "You called 2D-kun?"

"Look up."

Noodle got down on her feet and did as she was told. She blushed as she spotted a misletoe just above her and 2D's head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The door to the winnebago shot open as Murdoc Niccals stepped out with nothing on but his underwear, and a cerulean sports bra on his head. "Eh,...what happened?" He rubbed his head only to feel the blue bra as he pulled it off. "Oh! I remember now. The little darlin' left me a gift." He went back in his winnebago and walked to one of his drawers where there was a pile of bras, sports bras, and tang tops inside. "Lets see...black bras, white bras, grey bras, pink bras, purple bras, ah- 'ere we go! Blue bras." He stuffed the bra in the pile as he closed it , and walked out his winnebago to grab a can of booze to start his afternoon. He spotted 2D's door on the way out and thought outloud. "I hope that dullard isn't playing with those fireworks again."

In the kicthen, Murdoc spotted Russel preparing tonights dinner. Reaching for the fridge handel and pulling out what he longed, the large drummer turned around to discover who it was. "Hey Muds." Russel turned back to his cooking pan as Murdoc just returned a quick wave and slammed the fridge. He left Russel alone in the kichten as he flicked opened his beer until something caught his eye. "Hm...What the hell..." He saw brightly colored lights in the main lobby. Taking another sip as he walked in, he almost chocked on his beer at what he saw.

"What the fuck!"

The two band members who remained under the mistletoe had their faces centimeters away before they swiftly glanced at Murdoc. Both tried to look innocent when Murdoc went up and pulled 2D away from Noodle. "I will have none of this dullard!" Noodle could tell that Murdoc was alreadly pissed at the brightly colored lights. Or...he was being himself. Either way is fine.

"Oi Murdoc! Put some pants on. Noodle's only fifthteen you know."

"Says you! You almost shared lips with her! And whats with all these lights up?"

"Its almost christmus! Did you know?"

"Its not christmus you dumb-shit, its July! I was hoping you weren't messing with your fireworks again!"

"So, does that mean its not christmus?" 2D scracthed his head in confusion as he looked at Noodle who tried to hold in hard laughs.

"Listen! Frist of all, this is my studio, my house, and my band! I can walk in my fucking underwear whenever I want too! Second, I don't want any love rumors between you and Noodle in the band you got that!" Noodle silenced her laughs and grew dissapointed, for she knew what Murdoc was going to say next.

"...Wot does 'at 'ave to do with christmus?" 2D asked.

"DID YOU LISTEN TO A DAMN WORD I SAID!"

"Um...It's not christmus?"

Murdoc sighed. "Noodle tricked you again! She put these lights up to trick you into the holidays. She always does that to you. Even I have noticed!"

Noodle frowned and grew angry at Murdoc. Her plan to spend some alone time with 2D again had failed. No video games, no television, no _murdoc_, just them two alone is all she wanted right now. She stormed to her room and left the two men behind. "MURDOC-SAN YOU SPOIL...EVERYTHING!"

Once she fully left, Murdoc stared at the walls around him. "Two-dents, take all these bloody lights down, I need to put some clothes on, it's getting cold in 'ere. Or it's either the cold booze gettin' to me." Murdoc left to put a pair of shirt and jeans on in his winnebago. He passed by Russel who apporched 2D with a folded peice of paper in his hand.

"ello Russ! What's eatin' Murdoc?"

"I don't know 'D." Russel opened the small folded paper and gave it to 2D. "Almost forgot that you have a doctors appointment today. You'd better go now, I'll take down the lights for you while I wait for our food to heat up."

"Oh, thanks Russ." 2D found one of his hats that he found on the floor and walked to the carpark.

Behind the door to Noodle's room she heard 2D leave to be on his way. This signaled her that she would be alone with Russel and Murdoc, even if she didn't mind to be with them. She loved her other two friends, but when 2D left without taking her along, she felt so empty inside. A few mintues later, she spotted Murdoc wearing his famous long sleeved grey shirt with a pair of jeans. He sat on a couch in the lobby and picked up a cosmo magizine to read. Or...to just look at the pretty women inside.

Noodle smiled as her stomach growled. "I'm hungary."

--------------

**Don't worry, in the next chapter you will understand why I gave this story the right title.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Murdoc flipped threw the pages of his cosmo magizine. By each passing page you would expect to see the dripping drool of the satanist's snake like tougue. Instead, he didn't pay any attention to the pictures at all. He was thinking how Noodle felt. Why was he thinking that way? He didn't know. But when Noodle exploded at him, he hoped that she wasn't crying at what he had done. He knew why she did it, and it acually wasn't a bad thing at all. Only 2D was the one who would be fooled by Noodle, she never tricked Murdoc or Russel. Murdoc figured this out. Noodle wanted to play games with 2D. And not just games like video games. The games that could only be understood by special bond connections. Such as the ones that 2D and Noodle share together.The bassist didn't know this much information, but he knew the basics of Noodle's plan. But just this plan. Sure he felt bad, but pretty soon that guilt had faded away when Noodle skipped in the lobby happily. He saw that Noodle wasn't mad anymore. She was very moody sometimes, so he just went back to his reading...or looking through what he thought was sort of like porn.

"Hello Murdoc-san!" Noodle chirmed while flopping on the couch beside him.

"What do you want?" Murdoc said as his grumpy self returned.

"I'm hungary."

"Why are you telling _me_ this?" He looked up from his magizine to face her. "Go get something."

"But I want something cooked."

"Then go tell Stu-pot to make you something, and make sure he doesn't burn anything...again."

"DON'T SAY STU! Your making me more hungary."

"Fine. Then go tell _Two-dents_ to make you something."

"2D-kun is not here remember? He went for an appointment just now."

"Oh yeah...forgot." He went back to his mag. "Isn't Russ making us something to eat?"

"It's gonna take a while, and Russel-chun is in his room putting away the lights, so I can't touch the stove or oven. I want something NOW!"

Murdoc ignored her cry and pulled the magizine closer to his face, trying to avoid eye contact with Noodle. He then felt small pokes at his side only to find the fifteen year old japanese girl. She was quivering her lower lip and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What now?" He said putting down his mag.

"Please Murdoc-san, can you make me something to eat?"

"No."

"Plea..."

"NO!"

Pulling up his magizine for the last time, he noticed Noodle staring at him about to cry.

"Noodle, don't look at me like that."

She quivered her lower lip again.

"I said to not look at me that way girle!"

Noodle's puppy dog eyes were thrown at him once again as she fluttered them this time.

"What did I say Noodle!"

The girl gave up and frowned facing the floor. She began to sob softly.

"Noodle?" Murdoc felt the guilt return back to him. "Your not going to cry are you?"

Seconds later Noodle wailed as loud as she can, kicking and screaming, but not loud enough for Russel to hear. Murdoc shoved his index figures in each of his ears to prevent the shrill of the teenager. But he can still hear her pretty well. Murdoc shouted as loud as he could so Noodle could listen over her own cry.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL MAKE YA SOMETHING! STOP CRYING!"

Right away, Noodle stopped her sreaming parade, and Murdoc slowly removed his hands away. Growling, Murdoc stood up and walked to the kicthen with Noodle following happily. Once their destination was reached, Murdoc opened the door to the fridge as Noodle peaked her head inside to find something.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." Murdoc grumbled under his breath.

Noodle searched in the chilling food box. Their was nothing that satisfied her taste until she caught something bright and red in the corner near a pack of bear bottles. "APPLE!"

Murdoc looked as if he may turn red at any minture. "I thought you wanted me to cook something." He said through grinned teeth.

"No. Apple is fine." She took the fruit out and into her hands.

The angry bassist slammed the fridge door as a couple items from the top fell over. Walking out, a japanese voice made him stop. He didn't know why his legs made him stop but it did. The girl wanted something eles. Oh how he wanted to leave. So bad too. Instead of ignoring and running away he turned to face her.

"What!"

"Can you cut it for me Murdoc-san?"

"Eat it like it is."

"But it's been sitting in there next to your beer. I don't want the outside, I want the juicy part!"

"You know fucking karate chops! Cut it yourself!"

"I don't feel like it."

Murdoc sighed deeply. "Don't move from this spot! I'll be right back." He left completly without looking back. Noodle was now alone holding the little red friut in her hands. She tilted her head in a cute way that could only make 2D's body melt like ice on fire.

"Mudsy?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter two complete**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a while to update, but with school and all you probrably understand.** **Don't worry your little tushys, Noodle is not up to anything yet. She is also being a brat in order to annoy Murdoc and get her way. I like to keep you guys thinking about the story so you can read more. I also like to thank all the people who reveiwed so far and that some of your stories are the bomb as well. Anyways...**

Chapter 3

2D killed the engine of his hot pink, yes hot pink, convertable car. Stepping out and facing the tall egg white building ahead, he walked inside. Normally he was scared of the doctors, but only when it involves needle shots or that pee in a cup thing. He knew this was only a yearly check up and had nothing to worry about...or... did he? 2D signed in and found an empty orange chair next to a little girl. He took the seat as the little girl who seemed to be seven years of age tapped him on the side of his arm.

"Excuse me sir."

2D faced the girl at his side. "'ello there!"

"What are you here for? You don't look sick to me."

"Just a check up, nothing more. You?"

"I have a cold."

"Oh, wull 'ats to bad."

The nurse at the front desk called 2D's name and he sat up ready to go follow her. "Wull little girl, I 'ave to go now. See ya." Before 2D could leave, the seven year old purposely sneezed on him without notice. "Jerk." She mumbled.

In the doctors room 2D shivered a bit. Not because of the coldness, but because he was afraid. "I wish I had brought Noodle with me." Everytime he brung Noodle wherever he went, she found a way to comfort and relax him if he ever freaked out. He loved the feeling of her touching words of comfort. Right now, 2D had to do this on his own. Even if he is twenty-nine years old, this blue haired hottie still acted like a child. He also didn't like to pee in the cup anymore. At least not since the messy inncident that happened six months ago. Lets just say the cup wasn't big enough.

"Have a seat Mr.Tusspot." The doctor instructed as 2D found a white chair to settle on. He also noticed that the doctor who usually checked on him wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Oi, where's the old doctor?" 2D asked. The new doc picked up a clipboard on the counter. "Your old doctor passed away, Mr.Tusspot. I'm sorry." The singer raised an eyebrow. "Passed away? Passed away to where?" The doctor just shook his head. "Either heaven or hell. Anyway, I'll be your new doctor from here on in."

The normal test were done, and 2D couldn't wait to head home. "You are totally normal Mr.Tusspot. But..."

2D jumped in his seat. "But wot?"

"You just have a slight cold, thats it."

"Funny. I didn't 'ave a cold when I came in."

"It's not serious, but do you want a quick cure now?"

"Sure anything."

The new doctor checked his clipboard. "OK, what you need to do is very simple. All you have to do is lick a Japanese girl."

2D couldn't beleive his ears. "Wot?"

"You heard me." Said the doc. "My research states that the asians have healing in there skin."

"...If the asians 'ave healing in there skin can't I just go to any asian person?"

"Well yes, but don't you think licking Japanese girls is HOT!"

2D grew a bit frightened at the doctor. "Um...doc, I'm gonna go now." He sat up and began to leave but stopped for a question he didn't even know why he asked. "Um, if 'at does work. Then where should I lick 'er?"

The doctor then smiled from ear to ear. "Oh, don't worry Mr.Tusspot you have plenty of booby...I mean body parts to choose from. _Plenty._"

2D left very confused and without a word as the doctor opened up a Manga book to read. "Now back to my reasearch. I love Japanese girls!." Moments later, a pateint with a broken arm came in with a panic. "Doctor! Doctor! My arm is broken! Can you fix it?" The doctor then looked up from his Manga and told him. "OK, all you have to do is lick a japanese girl."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noodle sat on the edge of the kicthen table and placed the apple in the middle of it. She began swinging her legs up and down in antisapation for Murdoc to return. What seemed like forever, Murdoc finally returned with both hands behind his back. Noodle couldn't help but ask. "Murdoc-san, what's that you got behind your back?"

The bass player just sneered at her. "Oh nothing love, just alittle something for me to...SLICE THAT APPLE IN TWO!"

Suddenley, a red and white bladed axe was pulled from behind Murdoc back as it decended quickly torward the apple. Luckily for Noodle's excellent skill in speed, she took the apple just in time before Murdoc cut the wooden table in half easily. Noodle saw that he had sharpened his axe just for this. She cluched the fruit near her small, but not yet fully developed breast. "Murdoc! What are you doing!"

"You said you wanted me to cut the apple, luv."

"With an _axe?_"

"Well thats how I cut my onions...heh heh..."

"I'll be leaving now thank you." Feeling uncomfortable she tried to leave the kicthen, but Murdoc had blocked her way. "Um, excuss me Murdoc-san, I need to go please."

"Not until I cut that apple so you can stop annoying me!" He raised his axe again as Noodle ran and screamed frightfully like the little girl she was before Murdoc brought down the axe, causing the floor to crack where Noodle once stood. "GET BACK HERE GIRLE! YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

For what seemed like hours, Noodle screamed and ran holding the fruit near. It was easy for Murdoc to track her down beacuse her girl shouts bounced around the walls of kong. Once she reached a dead end, she sat in a corner and curled up in a ball forgetting about her martial arts. She suddenley felt a large hand drag her into another room as the door closed. Murdoc had now lost Noodle. "Where'd she go?...Noodle!"

Behind the door Noodle heard Murdoc's footsteps go off in another direction. She stood up and noticed that she was in Russel's room. "Are you alright baby girl?"

Noodle turned and saw her big black father figure. "Russel-chan! I am so glad to see you!"

"Is Muds drunk or high on drugs again?"

"No. Well, not that I know of. But he's chasing me with an axe because of this." She showed him the apple. Russel nodded. He was very quick at understanding situations at any cause. This was no different. "I see."

"All I want is the juicy part frist."

"Well if it's juicy you want baby girl, then I've got just the thing. Wait right here." Russel left as Noodle sat on the edge of the bed while placing the apple in the middle. "Thanks russel-chan, I knew you would understand."

Laying on the bed, Noodle thought about 2D. "I hope 2D-kun comes back soon." Her short daydreaming was cut off when she heard loud buzzing noises nearby. She turned and saw Russel holding a giant chainsaw.

"Okay! I got it!"

"NOOOOO!" Noodle grabbed the apple again before Russel sliced his bed in two with the chainsaw. Noodle ran away again until she litterily bumped into Murdoc.

"There you are."

After Noodle swifted away from him, he noticed Russel doing the same thing with a chainsaw. Noodle reached the groundfloor lobby as she heard footsteps apporching behind her. At frist she paniced, but calmed down when she saw that it was her blue haired secret admirer.

"2D-kun!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't ask why Russel has a chainsaw, figure it out. Use those pretty little brains of yours. Ta-ta for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"2D-kun!"

"'Oi lil love, how ya doing--" Before 2D could finish his sentence, Noodle bashed into him with open arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh, 2D-kun you have to help me please!" She buired her face in his chest and cried helplesly. 2D got down on his knees, bringing Noodle down also. He wanted to know what was wrong with his shinning star. 2D placed his index finger under her chin and raised it gently, so he had perfect eye contact with her.

"Noodle, you know I'll do anything fer you, love."

She smiled warmly at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far down the corridors of kong, Murdoc and Russel were having trouble finding Noodle now that she stopped sreaming. Rushing to the ground floor lobby once more, they found the singer sitting alone on a couch. "D, your back!" Russel exclaimed. "What did the doc say about your checkup?"

2D thought back for awhile when he was at the hospital. He really, and I mean _really_, didn't want to think about what the perverted doctor said to him just mintues ago. Instead, Russel's reply was a small cough from 2D. "Just a cold Russel 'ats it. I mean its not like I 'ave to lick a Japanese girl to get cured right?"

Russel looked at him as if he was crazy. "Yeah...sure."

Murdoc then butted in between the small talk. "Aye! Where's the Noodle girl?"

2D pointed down another corridor beside him where the other two just zoomed down that direction. The singer could hear Murdoc's voice in the hall. "Move it Russ!"

Once they were out of sight, 2D made a tiny hand signal as Noodle emerged from behind the couch where 2D sat. "Thank you so much 2D-kun." She panted.

"Anytime love."

She gazed into his eyes as he did the same to her. Noodle realized that this feeling had to end sooner or later, and felt very displeased about it. "Say 2D-kun, now that you are back, I couldn't help but overhear you saying something about licking girls. Most likely _Japanese_ too."

2D tried to search for an appropiate answer, but asurely that was not the case. "I really don't like to talk about it."

"Oh, you can tell me 2D-kun. I won't tell the others."

"Its not that I'm worried about love..."

"Then what?"

2D bit his lower lip. He didn't want to tell the reason. It might scare her and she would run away, making her noticable to the two roadkillers out there. "I just 'ave a tiny cold, nothing much." He looked away from her, he could only hope that she could stop asking questions that were hard for his blank brain. Instead of what he wished, Noodle walked around the other side of the couch and sat next to him. "Whats so hard about telling me its a cold?"

2D was stumped this time. "Well...there is this weird cure for it."

"Ok. Maybe I can help."

2D looked at her up and down. "Oh yeah, your a big help alright."

Noodle raised an eyebrow, even if you couldn't see that happen behind her violet bangs. "Ok, how?"

2D gulped. "Um...you need to come closer love."

Noodle did as she was told and scooted closer to 2D until the side of their hips were touching. "Ok, now what?"

"closer."

"How closer can I get?"

"You can sit on my lap."

On the outside Noodle looked uncomfortable, but on the inside she was really happy that 2D was allowing her to be this close to him, and all by themselves too. She swung her legs over and they sat with both their abdomens facing each other. This caused both bandmates to blush hard on the inside. "Is this close enough 2D-kun?"

2D gulped again, but harder. "Perfect."

"What do I do now?"

From the intense closness, 2D had forgotten why he wanted her in this position in the frist place. "I...I don't remember..."

"Just try 2D-kun...just try."

Those words circled around 2D's brain. How he did want to try. Oh yes, he wanted to try and slam her down on the couch and grind her from the hips down with his pelvis. He wanted her to scream his name over and over, and see her purple hair get tangled up wildly and freely.

"2D-kun?"

2D's trance was broken when Noodle tapped him on the head. "What are you thinking about 2D?"

"You don't want to know."

"What about your cold?"

He thought hard with his eyes shut tight. Until he finally found an answer. "I have to lick a japanese girl" Right then 2D covered his mouth with his hands. He spilled the beans, and what he expected came. Noodle looked at him weirdly as she got up quickly from his lap. She wondered why she was about to run. Her legs told her to move, but her mind wanted her to stay and let 2D do whatever he wants with her. It was a hard desision between her body right now, but she could only choose one. "I'm sorry 2D." With the apple still in her position she turned and ran.

"Noodle! I'm sorry! Noodle come back here and let me lick you!"

Noodle was now teriffied at all three of her closest friends. It will either be Murdoc and his axe of anger, Russel and his buzzing chainsaw, or 2D with his dripping tougue that was about to lick her in a place where only god knows where, and god forbid _that_ won't scar her for life. She spotted the satanist from a distance down a hall, Murdoc saw her also and threw his axe torward her. The weapon missed as the blade stuck to the wall, it only cut a small strand of her hair on the side as it flew past her. She continued to run and scream. Russel caught up to Murdoc.

"Muds! What are you trying to do to her man, kill her?"

"Your the one with the fucking chainsaw!"

Noodle found the kicthen deserted, but didn't know that 2D was right behind her. Footsteps were heard again as Noodle turned to the sound and found 2D. "2D, stay away please." She didn't say it in a threatening way, but in a way to show that she was frightned. The singer felt guilty of himself that he made Noodle feel this way, he noticed that she had something behind her back. "Wot you got there?"

"An apple."

"Do you want to share it?"

Before Noodle could respond back, Muds and Russ had already bust in the kicthen. They saw Noodle then 2D. "So, you were hiding her from us were you dullard?"

Noodle tried to find another way to escape, there was no other way except the balcony, but that would only leave her trapped. She decided to give it a shot and be alittle more safer outside since the zombies wern't active yet. Making her way torwards it, she felt a hand pull her back. She looked up and saw murdoc with burning eyes staring down at her with the axe shinning and held high above her head. She released a blood curling scream as the axe decended down.

"Murdoc no!" In the nick of time, 2D shoved Murdoc as all three of them tumbled over the wooden table nearby.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

The kicthen was just as bad as the junkyard down below the presence of Kong studios. One of the stove burners was on fire, the floor tiles were loose, the table was chopped in two, plates were broken, and other horiffic whatnot like that took place. Russel turned off the buzzing chainsaw, and threw it down as he dashed to a large pile of wood rubble in the center of the kicthen. Murdoc was the first one to pop his head out the rubble. The ax handle was sticking out of the pile next to him.

"Muds, what happened?"

"What do ya think happened?" He tried to pull his ax out, but it wouldn't budge. "Whoa, this feels pretty deep."

"Here, let me help."

"No! I got it." When he finally pulled it out, there were tiny red drops or substances on the white blade of the weapon. Both men saw this. "Oh, sweet satan..."

"Muds?...Whats that on your blade?"

"Not sure, and if I did know I wouldn't say right now."

"Well if thats blood...oh my god...NOODLE CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

The rubble pile began to shift alittle until the person they expected emerged. "I'm right here Russel-chun." Noodle climbed out while rubbing away some microsized peices of wood from her hair and skin.

"Are you alright baby?"

"Hai. But what about 2D-kun?" She looked back at the woodmount.

Murdoc really didn't seem to care anymore now that Noodle was alright. "E'll be fine."

"NO!" She ran back to the pile and began digging threw the rubble. "2D-kun! Are you in there?" While her constant moving and searching, she noticed something on Murdoc's ax. "Murdoc-san, what's that on..."

He quickly hid the ax behind his back, but the blade can still be seen. "It's nothing love."

Russel turned away. "It might be..."

"No! Don't think like that Russel-chun!...2D!"

"Calm down baby, I'm sure 'D's alright."

She didn't hear Russel. Noodle was searching in a panic, until she felt something at the heel of her foot. She dropped the apple before the table collasped. It was now sliced neatly in half. Murdoc spoke up. "All this trouble because of you!" He pointed his ax to Noodle.

"Let me see that ax Murdoc-san."

"No!...Hey!" Russel grabbed Murdoc's arm and held it tight so he won't let go as Noodle observed it.

"Looks like blood to me." Russel stated.

"Wait!" Noodle took her index finger and gathered some of the red on it, then smelt it, and taste it.

"Noodle!" Russel was very surprised.

"Don't worry Russel-chun, it is just tiny bits of apple skin."

Russel let out a sigh of releif. "Thank god..."

"Apple skin?" Murdoc piped up. "Ha! That means I cut the fruit! Pay up fatso!"

"Damn..." Russel dug a few bills from his wallet as he handed them all to the satanist.

While Murdoc was admiring the valuable papers in his hands, the large wood rubble began to moan.

"Ah!" Noodle backed away. "The what-used-to-be-a-table just said something!"

The bass player slapped his forehead. "Oh great, the tables possesed!"

The wood pile moaned again until somthing rose out of it. The figure seemed to be tall and coated in stitches. Right away, they knew that it was their blue haired pianoist friend.

"2D-kun!"

"Damnit! I thought I killed that dullard!"

Both Russel and Noodle gave him _that look,_ which resulted in the bassist exchanging glances between the two.

'What?...What!"

In the blink of an eye, the once standing 2D collasped faceflat on the tiled floor as he began coughing. His caring Noodle girl dashed up to his side. "2D!"

"Is he at least dying?" Murdoc said with hope.

Russel and Noodle gave Murdoc _that look _again, which resulted the same thing happening once again.

"What?...What!"

"We have to help 2D-kun!" Noodle paniced. "Do any of you two know the hiemlick maneuver?"

The large black man scracthed his blad head. "I do, but it might look wrong."

"And I'm having fun watching Two-dents suffer."

2D was coughing and weezing like crazy. Looks like the doctor was right...but not quite. "Fine! Then if you guys won't help me, then I'll do it myself!" She faced 2D and placed her head on his back, as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I have to save my..." Her voice was barely above a whisper now. "...my boyfriend..."

Russel and Murdoc stared at Noodle in amazing shock as to thought of what they just heard, and both called out at the same time. "BOYFRIEND?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**sorry for the long wait everyone. But I'm working on two stories at the same time, along with a video to post on Youtube, and a bunch of homework to finish...tata for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The constant bickering and shocking experiences of Noodle's words had left the singer in physical peril. The drummer and bassist were surprised to the bone. Seeing the guitarist with the vocalist at this early of an age, made thoughts dash across the minds of all. Clearly Noodle claimed that 2D was her boyfriend, but in which there was no proof to show. Murdoc thought she was lying, just so she could stop the constant arguing between him and the fatty blob. On the other hand, he had second thoughts. He remembered the two almost moving into what-looked-like-a-kiss back when the christmus light were put up. Hopefully this would not involve him when things turn big between the two.

For Russel, he was on a one track mind. They both seemed to be hanging around each other whenever they can. 2D was there for Noodle as Noodle was there for 2D. Both seemed to never get away from each other. Stu always followed Noodle, except for the bathroom or anything like that, but a possibility that they might be secretly dating? And Noodle has finally let it out in order to save him? This caused Russel to look further. The big daddy was concerned for Noodle like a dad for his only daughter. The only thing Russel can remember of them being seperated was the time 2D had to leave and go to the doctors. Usually, 2D would have taken Noodle along, and at a hospital too. A place where 2D would most likely be afraid. But can Russel let 2D stick with his so-called adoptive child?

The two thinkers' trances were interupted by loud and terrible coughing from the singer. His face began to change an ocean blue as worry was writen all over Noodle's face. Murdoc grew a smile. Seeing his punching bag choke and turn different colors was one of his faviorite things. He saw Stu being tourtured when he's not the one doing the damage. He could just sit back, relax, and watch his vocalist slowly dying from his own mistake. Wasn't Murdoc's life good?

"Look at that!" the satanist pointed. "His face matches his hair!" He dug threw his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. With a flash put in, Murdoc took a humiliating picture of 2D. "On the wall of shame, where the rest the dullards stupid pictures are displayed."

Murdoc took a few more shots until Russel was a bit annoyed with the flash. "Give me that phone Murdoc."

Murdoc only responed by throwing a snake-like hiss at the drummer.

Russel kinda backed off. "Nevermind."

Noodle didn't hesitate for another second. She began giving 2D the hemlick maneuver. The Japanese teen lifted the singer to sit down on the tiles as she pressed her body behind his. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulling his stomach in as 2D gagged a few times. "Come on 2D." She grunted. "...work with me."

Murdoc played around with his cellphone a bit and took more pictures of the two on the floor. "Yeah! Work it you two!"

Russel held a disturbing look on his face. "How can saving a life be so nasty looking in the mind?"

The bass player grinned. "Just be thankful that the dullard isn't the one behind Noodle."

The drummer covered his face. "Oh, god no...!"

Noodle still did all she could even if it took all her energy to do so. Murdoc took more photos until Russel was finally fed up with it. "GIVE ME THAT PHONE FOOL!"

Muds threw a cat-like hiss at the fat man, but Russel didn't care anymore. He grabbed the phone but it only slid out of his large hand and onto the floor. Murdoc tried reaching down for it, but Russel tripped him over to the floor. Eventually, the madness stirred up a bit more. Russel pulled the bassist hair as Murdoc tried bitting Russel's fat self in selected places.

Noodle was tired of pushing and pulling 2D's stomach. She wasn't too good when it came to doing the hemlick maneuver. Instead, she stood up and took a few steps back in front of 2D. The pianoist sat staring at her in a what-the-hell kind of face, until she dash to him and headbutted his lower belly.

The headbutt blow caused something to flow up the singers throat and fly out of his mouth. A small peice of apple was the reason. The fruit that was stuck, soared across the kicthen air and hit Murdoc in his red eye.

"OW!"

Russel saw this happening as he pointed and lauged at Murdoc.

2D spit out the last few peices of fruit, as Russel finally grabbed hold of the cellphone while Murdoc was too ocupied with his eye. He deleted all the pictures in the phone.

"'Ey lards! That's gold!" Murdoc held his eye.

"Not today its is." He gave the phone to Murdoc as the bassist took it with his other hand. "Say Muds, what hit your eye anyway?"

Still holding his eye, Murdoc realized that..."AHHHHHH! I GOT DULLARD GERMS ON ME!"

Russel pointed and laughed again.

"Shut up fatso!"

"No! You shut up Muds!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"Why don't you both shut up!" Noodle had finally spoke up. Which caused both men to shut up right away. Noodle didn't like it when two of her friends fight, even in small arguments such as that. She hugged 2D. "Why don't you take it outside or something?"

"Good idea baby doll." Russel grabed his chainsaw as Murdoc did the same to his axe. With Murdoc feeling alittle better about his eye, he walked out with Russel to who-knows-where. 2D and Noodle were left alone once again.

"Are you alright 2D-kun?"

Clearing his throat, the vocalist finally managed to say a word. "I'm alright love, but thank you I'm- AH!" the singer suddenley had a painful face expression.

"2D-kun! Whats wrong?"

"Oh. I guess I got a few spliters when the table fell on me." He lightly pushed one tiny peice of wood sticking from his index finger. "Ow- it hurts..."

"Don't touch it." Noodle took his hand carefully and helped him from the messy floor. "Come with me. I know what to do."

Noodle led 2D to the lift as he looked back to the kicthen behind him. "But, who's going to clean up the mess?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Please people, don't worry about me updating, I'm trying my best here. You know, good things come to those who wait with much patience. Oh! And don't forget to vote for the Gorillaz on the Woodie awards coming up November 2. Votes close soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note to you all. This is probrably the longest chapter I have done so far. But don't worry, it's not that long. I just wanted to tell you that. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Noodle lightly pushed 2D inside her room. 2D was amazed at the sight once he stepped in. Usually, Noodle didn't allow anyone to come in her room. She had always respected her privacy. The last time 2D could remember being in here was when he helped the little ten year old girl set up her own room when she first came in the band. Ever since then he couldn't remember if he even went in here again.

"Sit down 2D-kun"

2D looked around the room. There were no chairs in sight, nowhere to sit except maybe...the bed. He took the chance and sat on the wooden frame of her sleeping place. While 2D sat, Noodle went in the back of her room. In a far dark corner in the closet away from everything eles, there was a small wood cabinet. Noodle went up and blew of the dust that coated the top or it. She waved her hands to put out the flying dust around her face and coughed a few times. She opened up a creaking door. Inside was millions of tiny bottle jars with a label around each one. The label had something written in japanese on it too. Noodle took her index finger to search the many rows of bottles. Finally finding what she hoped for, she grabbed one and slowly closed the creaking door.

2D seemed to be humming the song 'DARE' to himself. The atmosphere of Noodle's room made him want to sing that song. It brung back memories. Noodle snuck behind him to tap him on the shoulder. "You ready?"

2D responded back with a smile and a short nod. "Sure love."

"OK, where does it hurt?"

"On my finger Noodle, right here."

Noodle took both of those piano playing hands and carefully rubbed some of the Japanese herb from the bottle onto his fingertips. After the herbs were around the sticthes, she quickly pulled them out so 2D could feel less pain. Sure his face winced a bit, but the pain was not as much. Once she got all the sticthes out she patted the back of his hands in comfort. "Fell better now 2D-kun?"

The vocalist let out a sigh of releif. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem."

Some thoughts ran around 2D's mind once again. _"I'm here, and Noodle's here, all alone. Together. Is this the perfect time now?"_ 2D remembered what the doctor said about licking a Japanese girl. Was this a good time to do so? Once he moved a bit closer to Noodle, pain flew across 2D's face.

"2D-kun! Whats wrong now?"

"Me back! It hurts!"

"Let me see..." Noodle climbed on her bed behind 2D and lifted the back of his shirt. Scared near his shoulder blade bone was a blood cut that looked like it came from an axe. "Oh 2D! You are hurt!"

"Wot is it?" 2D's eyes shot up in fear, hoping it wasn't to serious.

"It looks like an axe cut, but don't worry. I got it." She took her jar and did the same process as she did when pulling the stiches. Only this time, she took white bandages and wrapped it around 2D's upper chest, causing the singer to completly remove his shirt. This of coruse caused Noodle to blush deeply, but that didn't stop her at what she was doing. Once done she sat behind him so that both their backs were touching each other. "Finished 2D-kun."

2D turned his face a bit so he looked at Noodle from the side. "Thanks lil' love, your the best."

Noodle drew up her kness and placed her chin on top of them. Her arms wrapped around her legs. "You...think I'm your little love?"

"Why not?" 2D then fully turned himself and held Noodle in his arms. Noodle was now sitting on his lap as his hands were also wrapped around herself. Her back against his bare chest and his head resting peacefully on her hair. Noodle showed body signs that she was uncomfortable to the intense closeness, but her mind was thinking the exact opposite like before.

2D didn't know it, but he was in the same situation as the 15 year old girl he held. He didn't want to scare Noodle into anything, but his mind was throwing many colorful fantasies that he could just try at any second. There went that word again. _Try._ 2D just wanted to try and bang Noodle on her bed right now at this second and do as he was told to do. _Lick Noodle._ Why couldn't this thought just go away? It wouldn't until the action was done. Should he make the move now? Should he just go on ahead and push her down on the bed and lick down from the neck? Before he took the chance to, Noodle had broken the long silence. "Um, 2D?"

"..Yeah?"

"Do you have something to tell me?"

2D stiffened. No. He shouldn't take the chance of scaring Noodle another time, not on a perfect moment like this. He scanned threw his mind to find a question. "Hey Noods. How would you feel if you 'ad a kid of your own?"

Noodle was really shocked at the question. A child of her own! How unexpected. "2D-kun, I know it would be wonderful to have a little bundle of my own flesh and blood by the man of my dreams, but I'm only fifteen you know. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked."

"Thats alright 2D." She faced upwards so she looked up at him as he looked down at her. "Ask me another question."

"Alwright. Uh, why did you say that I was your boyfriend back when we were in the kicthen?"

Noodle was really stunned this time. She didn't mean to call 2D her boyfriend, she just wanted nothing to happen except 2D's life to be spared. Russel and Murdoc both think Noodle was dating 2D in secret, but Murdoc still had some doubts about it. "2D, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if Russel-chun and Murdoc-san can stop fighting." She buired her face in her knees. "I was serious when you were in that condition. I wanted to save you so bad."

"Oh, I thought we really 'ad something."

Noodle's head shot up to face him again. "We do 2D-kun! We're friends are we not?"

"'at's all? Just friends?" The keyboardist began to feel dissipointed. "No more?"

"We can be more...if you want."

2D grinned and kissed her cheek. "I'd like that." Noodle returned the smile and kissed him on the cheek and they both blushed hard, but this time they were not afraid to express it to each other. The lightning flashed lightly in the hallways and a small crack of thunder struck. The rain still poured and 2D held Noodle close. "Your so cute when you blush love."

There was no use in listening to the doctor now.

"Um. Noodle?"

"Hai?"

"Will you do me a favor and sing 'dare' fer me?"

The girl smiled. "I'd like that." Noodle stood up and went to her closet to change. Once she came out, Noodle wore the exact same clothes of white pants that just hung loose above her ankles that matched with the basketball top she wore. Slowly walking with her head facing downward at another door, both her arms rose to open the second Japanese like door. Placing her arms down, her face rose as she smiled to revael those pearly white teeth which shined with an everlasting sparkle. 2D knew he would never be able to get those teeth no matter what it took. She opened it with both her hands to reveal Shaun Ryder's sleeping head.

"Hello." She waved her hand at Shaun while at the same time apporching to the tiny sort of science lab, and pushed a botton. Steam, wires, and chemicals began to activate as small spiders called on the objects. Noodle didn't care, she stuck her tougue out in excitment as she couldn't wait to get started. Shaun finally woke up.

"It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's dare."

Oh.

The music beat began to play. Noodle scanned around herself as she was familer with the musical atmosphere.

"It's dare."

Almost forgeting that 2D was in the room with her, she began to tap her foot to the rythem of the beat. The neon light decended down from her ceiling top, making the whole room flourish with many random colors at different moments of the song.

"You've got to press it on you." She pointed her finger at 2D as he smiled at her, which made her smile right back. "You just think it." She then began to perform some Japanese like dances. "Thats what you do, baby. Hold it down. Dare." She clapped her hands together and shook her hips at the same time. 2D eyed her hips as she did so. "Jump with them all, and move it." Her arms rose and she shook her hips again as 2D still eyed that _certain_ part of her body. "Jump back and forth." She danced over to Shaun's head in the closet. "It feels like you were there yourself." She bent down to the giant heads level. "Work it out."

ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

"Never did no harm. Never did no harm." the giant head sang as Noodle shook her butt at 2D's direction. 2D was really loving this. "It's dare. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's dare."

Noodle decided to change things around a bit. 2D was watching, so why not do alittle something different? Just for 2D. She jumped on the bed just hovering over 2D. The keyboardist was already laying on his back which made both of Noodle's legs just on the sides of him, he blushed up at her. "You've got to press it on you. You just think it. Thats what you do, baby. Hold it down. Dare." She knelt down and sat on 2D abdomen. "Jump with them all, and move it. Jump back and forth. It feels like you were there yourself. Work it out."

The blue haired singer gulped hard. Noodle even saw his adams apple move up and down. She moved in closer until their faces were inches apart.

"Sing with me 2D."

"Wot?"

"I want you to sing with me."

"Oh, alright." 2D sang over Shaun's part. "Never did no harm. Never did no harm." While he sang she danced on his abdomen, which in this case almost looked like grinding. 2D pulled his head back and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "It's Dare. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's coming up. It's Dare."

At the same time of this action, 2D had those random thoughts again. _"Noodle. Oh Noodle! That's right, keep dancing on me!"_

Noodle began singing again her part along with 2D. She pulled 2D's head up and looked strait in his irisless eyes. Secongs later, she got up to reach her Japanese football helmet. Placing it on she grabbed a toy keyboard and Stu noticed that she was playing random notes. Noodle Slowly closed Shaun's door as she shook her hips again. Once again, 2D eyed this area.

With the song now instramental, Noodle did some random dances and hip shaking while apporching 2D on her bed. She sat on his abdomen again and looked right into his eyes threw her football helmet. 2D removed her helmet to take a better look at her. He placed his forehead on hers and she said something softly to him that she couldn't hide any longer. "I love you 2D."

Stu chuckled and brought Noodle down so they were both lying on the bed. "I love you too Noodle."

Noodle dropped her toy keyboard on the floor as the music stopped. The only thing that was now heard was the light booming of thunder in the halls and the steady breathing of supense between the two new lovers.

"Noodle. Guess wot."

"What 2D-kun?"

He just grinned. Showing his toothless expression that Noodle admired.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Its starting to get fluffy now! Oh! And I hope the Gorillaz win the Woodie awards! Don't forget to watch it on MTV on November 2nd!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took so long with this, but my computer has been really wacked. It was slow and not letting me get online. I hope you all can forgive me, and thank you for waiting ever so patiently for an update. My computers fixed now. Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 8

Dark clouds began to overshadow kong once again. It began to drizzle lightly as two men stepped out into the rain. One man was bald and overweighted with a chainsaw, while the other had black bangs that just hovered over his mismatched eyes of red and black. He held an axe in hand. Standing a few feet away, the drizzle began to transform into a visous pour, making the wind feel colder. Lighting began to flash. The blade of the axe shinned brightly despite its multiple use. The bald head of the chainsaw owner also shinned within the flashes. Rain slowly poured down their faces as they stared each other down.

The lightning could be seen through Noodle's room. She squeled in fear as she hid under the covers of her futon. 2D saw her which was now a shaking lump of bedsheets. He smiled and crawled under too, soon enough he sat looking strait at her.

"Hello 2D."

"It's alright sweet'eart, lightning won't hurt you. Are you OK?"

"Hai."

"You know, you sound pretty when you talk like that."

Noodle blushed a bit. "You...like my Japanese accent?"

"Yeah." 2D blushed a bit also. "It makes me feel all warm inside."

"Domo arigatou 2D-kun."

A gigantic boom was heard throughtout the room as fear crawled up 2D's spine. He hugged Noodle tightly as they were still under the covers.

"I thought you said you weren't scared 2D-kun." Noodle said giggling.

"That was lightning, I never said anything about Thunder!"

Noodle was really pleased to be with 2D right now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoc ran axe first at Russel while shouting out of the blue. He stumbled a few times because of the trashy fill around the graveyard. It took a while for Murdoc just to stand infront of Russel panting.

"Muds, lets talk this over instead."

"What!?"

"Get that axe out of my face first."

"Why?"

"So we can talk."

Murdoc lowered the axe, but still held a stern look on his face.

"We shouldn't be doin' this Muds, you know how Noodle doesn't like any of us to argue with each other."

"It was your idea to come out here!"

"You started the whole damn thing!"

"Actually, Noodle did."

"Don't blame it on the baby-girl! She was just trying ta help!"

"I'm not blaming, I'm telling the truth. For once!"

"Muds...lets just put this behind us."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because your an arse."

"That's it!" Russel went up to the front of the studio, and turned on his chainsaw as it rose in the air of the harsh rain. Displayed nearby was the famous statue of the pazuzu on a stone piller. The wet drummer used the noisy chainsaw to slice the 'wang' of the pazuzu. Murdoc was now more fumed.

"You didn't! I'll knock your fucking block off!" Instead of charging at Russel and butching him up with his axe, Murdoc stomped back torwrds the studio.

"Where are you going Muds? Gone to sharpen your axe? hehe..." Russel mocked.

"No. This axe won't do. I'm gettin' my gun."

----------------------------------

"I got ya love!"

A japanese like bed had two large lumps under a blanket. Noodle shed tears of laughter as she moved wildly across her bed undercovered. "2D! Hahahaha! Stop it! Your...ti...ti...tickling me!" The constant movment and laughter combined had caused both band members to roll onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Noodle. Are you okay?"

"Hai. I just hit my head. It's ok." Noodle tried to stand up from the floor with the help of 2D. 2D pulled her up torwards him, but with a little extra strength invloved. Pretty soon Noodle trip over some loose sheets on the floor, but 2D caught her just in time. Her head pressed against his bare bandaged chest.

"Whoa love, watch yer step."

Noodle looked up at him and blushed again. "I...want to thank you for that 2D-kun."

A toothful smile flew across the singers face. Noodle giggled at it. "So...do you want to help me with my sheets?"

"Would I!" Working together was fun and conveinent. During this time 2D gave a moment to think. Wow. 2D thinking? That's really something rare for him to do. "Uh, Noodle love. I want to show you something."

"Hai. What is it?"

"Uh, wull...it's outside."

"But the rain..."

"It should stop by the time you finish getting dressed."

"You mean your taking me somewhere?"

"Yeah! I found this place all on my own. If you want to come..."

"I would _love_ to come 2D-kun! Wait outside my door! I won't be long!" 2D didn't have to budge. Noodle had already pushed him out her room and locked the door as he waited.

---------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Gorillaz H.Q and onto the pouring rain, Russel held a now silent chainsaw as he still waited for Murdoc to return. "Man, where is Muds?" Behind the massive drummer, he heard footsteps that sounded like Cuban boots. And guess what? Murdoc was found standing. Instead of an axe was a normal handgun sticking from his pocket. Russel was still serious at the guy. "What's that gun for?"

"Ta kill. What eles is it used for?" Murdoc shrugged his shoulders. The larger man turned from serious to confused. What was murdoc gonna do next? Well...he reached for the gun his his pocket and aimed it at Russel.

"...RUSSEL!!!!!!"

Murdoc pulled the trigger.

--------------------------------------------

2D froze. "Did I just hear a gun shot?"

Noodle froze. "Did I just here a gun shot?" She stood in the middle of her room for a good few seconds before proceeding to what she was doing. Fully changed from her 'DARE' clothes to her 'Feel good inc.' clothes, she placed the herb bottle back in the far cabinet and closed the dusty door. On her way out, she spotted 2D's shirt still on the floor. Noodle had almost forgotten that she told him to take off his shirt when treating his wound. She also remembered well on how they just had a ticke fight under her bedsheets, and his exposed chest. She blushed at the thought. The girl blushed even harder when she thought that they both can do much more then just a tickle fight under sheets. Clutching 2D's shirt off the floor, Noodle went out her room and onto the lavender hallway where she saw the blue haired vocalist standing nearby.

"Wow love, you ready to go?"

"Not until you put this back on 2D-kun."

He looked down at himself. He was topless. "Oh sorry. I forgot." As 2D put on his shirt Noodle felt a bit depressed, but she quickly shook off the thought.

"Ready now love?"

"Hai." Noodle held his hand while he led her to the kong enterance. On the way they spotted their bass playing friend with a gun in his hand. Noodle spoke up. "Hello Murdoc-san. Where is Russel?"

"Outside. If you dare to see." He brushed passed between them, making 2D and Noodle's hands seperate.

"What do you mean Murdoc-san."

Murdoc stopped walking, but didn't turn to face them. "...Nothing really." His head slightly turned to the side to see the two who were now holding hands again. "Why the hell are you two holding hands?"

2D squeezed Noodle's hand alittle tighter. "I'm taking 'er somewhere."

"Ridiculous." Murdoc had mumbled under his breath. He turned his head forward and continued walking, but for once, 2D had grown a bit of wonder about Murdoc. The singer kissed Noodle's hand before he let her go. "Wait here love, I'll be right back." He followed Murdoc.

"Ok 2D." As Noodle obediently waited in the hall, 2D asked Murdoc some annoying questions. Or in this case, questions that only Murdoc would find annoying from 2D. "...your soaking wet...'as it stopped rainning yet? And where's Russ?"

"Why do you keep following me? Go back to Noodle!"

2D ran infront of Murdoc stopping him in his tracks. "I just want to know."

"Do you really want to know stupid?"

"Uh..." The blue haired cutie took afew steps back, but didn't notice that he tripped over one of Noodle old roller skates. He lost his balance and quickly grabbed Murdoc's sleeve. "'Ey! Let go of me dullard!" This made both men fall on the floor. Since 2D was scared of Murdoc alot, he pushed him away once they hit the floor. 2D paused. Not realizing what he has done. "G, thanks dullard!" Murdoc reached down and grabbed 2D shirt, and punched him face first as 2D hit the floor harder then before. "Why'd you have to go and push me!" He roughly picked 2D back up again by the shirt, ready to punch again.

From a distance Noodle heard someone wincing in pain. She knew right away that it was 2D. Running to where she found Murdoc torturing her lover, she called out and ran over as fast as she could. "Murdoc-san stop!" She pulled 2D away before Murdoc did any more harm. "...Don't start something!"

"Ok." Murdoc stepped back. "But I was about to shoot him." He went away leaving them alone.

Noodle helped 2D get up on his feet. "Are you alright 2D-kun?"

"Yeah thanks. Now, lets go."

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah. Thats not the first time Murdoc used me as a punching bag."

Noodle smiled and held his hand again as 2D and her eventually reached the main enterance of kong. Outside, the rain has died down and Noodle tripped over something when going down the stairs. "Ow! What was that?" 2D looked around until he saw the fallen private peice of the pazuzu statue. He pointed at it. "It was that."

Noodle looked down. "Ew..." As 2D helped her up from the wet stairs he also saw something on the ground nearby. He reconized it right away. "Noodle look!"

Noodle faced to the direction at where 2D faced. What they both saw was Russel on the ground with a pool of blood behind him. Noodle screamed.

"RUSSEL-CHUN!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guess what! If you didn't know, the Gorillaz won the woddie awards on MTVu. It was for best animated video (El manana) Even if I'm giving this out alittle late, the point is that they won the award! Yay! It was on MTVu and not on regular MTV. Which sucks but still...If you don't beleive me then you could look it up on the Gorillaz unofficial website under old information. Toodles!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"RUSSEL-CHUN!"

Noodle ran over to Russel as 2D followed behind her. "'eh Noodle, there's blood everywhere."

Noodle finally reached the drummer who was on his knees on the trashed ground, and hugged him from behind. "Russel-chun! Their you are!"

The massive man saw his two best friends 2D and Noodle. "Hey baby-girl! Hey Stu!"

"Russ wot 'appened?" 2D asked. "You look like you 'ave seen a zombie or something."

"I have D. I have." Russel turned to the ground where there was the pool of blood infront of him along with a zombie with a bullet sticking from it's head in the red gush.

Noodle screamed and backed away.

"Did you shoot it Russ?" 2D held an astounding expression.

"No. Muds did it. Murdoc saved me."

"'at's so not like 'im."

"At least your alright, Russel-chun."

Russel stood up from the wet ground as he picked up his chainsaw. He headed for the studio. "I'm gonna thank him."

"I'm sure you wuz going to do 'at."

"Looks like you and Noodle are going somewhere too."

"Yeah. I'm taking Noodle out somewhere."

"On a date!?" Russel seemed shocked.

"No. I found this places 'ats a walking distance, and I want to show Noodle."

"Oh. Well no funny stuff alright?"

"Oh, Russel-chun." Noodle finally spoke. "Your always like that, but I love you for it."

"Yeah well I have to look out for you. Your like the daugther I never had."

"Thanks for looking out for me Russel, but I'm with 2D now."

Russel looked at 2D who just gave him silly child toothless smile. "Okay...if you guys need me I'll be in the studio." Russel left as Noodle and 2D were alone gazing at the almost night sky. 2D was lost in thought until he felt a soft hand softly linger into his. "2D-kun, where you going to take me somewhere?"

"...Oh, I'm sorry. Lets go."

"2D, you say sorry to much."

"Is 'at bad?" He asked with a small amount of worry.

"No. It shows how generous you are."

2D blushed. Walking for miles threw the trashed graveyard they reached the kong gate. Beyond the gate and down the large hill of Essex was a much cleaner ground of grass and soil. There was a grass hill, but not as large as their own kong hilltop. 2D dragged her up to it. "2D! What is this all about?"

"See? It's a surprise!" Once they reached the top, the plain seemed to transform into a meadow. Nearby was a gigantic tree close to a lake that shone in the setting sun. "You like it Noodle?"

Noodle was speechless. 2D frowned. "I'll take that as a no." He sighed. "C'mon, I'll take you back to..."

"It's wonderful!"

"It is?" He was happy again. "I found it all on my own while I wuz board!"

"There is even a tire swing!" Noodle ran up to the huge tree and jumped on the tire swing hanging from it. "Where did you find it 2D-kun?"

"On the hill."

"No no no. I mean the tire and chains to hold it."

"Oh. That was all in the landfill down there." He said pointing in a far distance to their home.

While happily swinging side to side Noodle noticed something over the horizon behind her. She noticed a highway in a very far distance, and her narrow eyes could determine it. "Oh! I see a road!"

"Where?"

"Aaaaaalllllllll the way over there!" She pointed at the exact direction as she leaped off the tire swing and onto the giant tree.

2D squinted. "No love I still don't see it."

Noodle popped her head out of the tree. "C'mon, I'll show you. Maybe you can see better from up here." She disappeared within the depth of the tree. All 2D heard was the rattling of leaves and breaking of thin twings. "Wait fer me Nood I'm coming!" 2D tried to jump on the swing, but he fell. Again he tried, but fell again. All he did for the next three minutes was try and fall, try and fall. He couldn't seem to get up on the tree. Noodle saw this and laughed. "I can't understand how you managed to set the swing up 2D-kun."

2D rubbed his head, which was banging with pain from the falls."Wull, it fell on me afew times, and it really 'urt, but I still did it."

Noodle held out her hand and 2D grabbed for it. Holding on to a nearby branch with his other hand, he finally managed to get on the tree. "Thanks love." They both continued to climb until they reached the top together. "Oi! I see it now Nood. You were right!"

"Lookie what I found!" Right below 2D saw Noodle who spotted branches filled with bright red apples. "2D-kun! You found an apple tree!" She picked one friut. The tiny drops of drew falling from it's leaves as she pulled it. "Want one?"

"Nah." 2D refused as he shook his head no. "I chocked on 'at thing remember?"

"At least I saved you."

"Yeah." Some barks on the higher ranks of the tree were bigger and thicker enough to sit on, and since 2D and Noodle weren't that heavy it didn't seem like a problem. The sun was begining to set as the couple watched together until the sky turned into a dark royal blue. The stars came out to play and the lake below glistened in the moonlight. Noodle jummped and fancy flipped off the tree, but she looked around to find no 2D on groundlevel yet. "Hmmmmm. 2D?"

A ruffle of leaves and cracking of twigs was heard above her head. A couple apples fell around her along with a skinny blue haired singer who fell flat on his face.

"You fell off the tree again?"

2D lifted his head to look at Noodle. "This tree don't like me."

Noodle yawned as she helped 2D sit up on the grass. "I'm tired. What a day."

"I know. Lets go back to..." Before he could finish his sentence Noodle had already fallen alseep on his shoulder. 2D smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he layed his back down on the pure green grass. He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight love." He buried his face in her dark violet hair and inhaled a sweet scent. "You smell like apples love." He then aimed his eyes at her lips. "Maybe you taste like them too." He felt Noodle shift her body and move her head on his chest.

"I love you 2D." She looked up at him.

"Love ya too." He kissed her lips without warning and she did the same back. 2D was right. She tasted like a sweet sensation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update, but I have test and projects to do. Hope you like the chappy! I love your reveiws y'know. keep 'em coming please! Oh, and I got 'Rise of the Ogre' for my birthday last month! Yay!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After for what seemed like hours of a sweet make-out, Noodle had finally cuddled up closer to 2D and fell sound asleep. 2D carried her to the other side of the huge apple tree princess style. He sat near the roots and leaned on the bark, carfully putting Noodle infront of him. He placed his chin on top of her head while she still rested on his chest. Eventually, he fell asleep as well. Short mintues later, Noodle took a small peak at 2D above and thought quietly to herself. "When 2D-kun does fall asleep he's like an inoccent looking child." The only response that she got was a slight snore and a sleep bubble forming from 2D's nose. "But only sometimes..." Noodle corrected herself. "...you look like the man of my dreams." Again Noodle snuggled up to 2D and found sleep. Both bandmates breathing at a steady pace. The moonlight shone above them as the lake shinned like crystals, giving perfect light access to both dreamers.

Sudden deadly moans and groans were heard in a far distance, and sounded more closer and closer with each passing second. Harsh steppings in the grass began to be within earshot. Someone or something was coming to 2D and Noodle's private spot, and it was definitly more then a dozen. 2D was the frist to open his eyes and turn his head round the tree bark to witness where the source of the strange sounds came from. Quickly standing up he tried to shake Noodle awake.

"Noodle...Noodle..."

The girl slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Huh. 2D? What is it?"

"Quiet. Their out there." The vocalist attached his back closely to the bark. Taking his eyes off Noodle and concentrating more on the strange noises. Searching deep in his pocket he took out a small pistol that just fitted perfectly in his hand. Noodle was in total shock now that he held a gun. She never knew that he carried it with him, and why did he bring it along anyway? What was it for now?

"2D, what is going on? Please tell me."

Leaving her, he shot the frist two bullets before returning back to Noodle.

"2D! Whats wrong?"

"Noodle! Get up top the tree! Now!"

She did as she was told, but wanted to know why the love in 2D's eyes has suddenly turned into a mixture of fear and hate. While climbing the tree she decided to reach the highest peak as to where she saw the sunset fade. Below from where she was, she spotted 2D shooting at the many victums that surrounded him. She ajusted her eyesight in the darkness and finally figured out what the trouble was all about, and why 2D eyes changed from the deep emotions he held for her.

ZOMBIES

Noodle was amazed and shocked at the sight yards below her. "How did they get all the way out here?"

These zombies weren't playing around. Two pounced on 2D and tried to bite him, but Noodle flipped off the tree karate style and kicked the zombies away just in time. Some other zombies noticed Noodle as one of them were ready to pounce on her.

These monters were fast. No kidding. These aren't your normal slow pathetic 2D type zombies, but the fast pathetic Murdoc type zombies after an overdose and wanting some more, but they were dead already. That didn't matter. The damaged blue skined zombie jumped 10 feet in the air torwards Noodle's direction. Noodle didn't think twice. Forgeting about her martial arts once again she sheilded her arms out in front of her and screamed as she was ready to embrace and endure the action. Of course this wasn't the frist time she would be doing it, but the zombies made it a bit different. She couldn't understand why. She has delt with these monters before and wasn't afraid then. But what has changed her? Was she losing her mind about all this?

When the bloodly eyed zombie was about four feet from Noodle, 2D zoomed infront of her and took the zombies bite in the neck instead. Noodle watched in terror as the singer let out a blood curling yell and rolled down the hill. The zombie released 2D once he reached the bottom.

"AHH-AH...That hurts!-UH...!"

"2D! Oh-no!"

The zombies heard Noodle's cry and saw her run to 2D at the same time. They let out a supersonic shrill while small drips of blood emerged between their long and cracked pointed teeth. Noodle covered her ears to the scream. What kind of zombies were these? They were just more then the regular zombies in kong. What were these monters? Demons perhaps?

While she stood their helpless, the so called zombies dashed at her direction and scracthed her arms and legs with their long dirty nails. It felt worse then razors to her. She tumbled down the hill as well, only to find 2D a few feet from her now. Still on the ground. 2D slowly lifted his head at her.

"Noodle...run..."

Noodle was surprised that he wasn't a zombie after he was bitten on the neck. One zombie ran down the hill to Noodle, but 2D took his gun out again and shot the deadly thing in the head. It fell in the now dark red grass.

"2D!" Noodle called now on her feet.

"Noodle..." The vocalist was having trouble getting up on his feet, but he managed to. "...go find Muds and Russ..."

"No! I can't leave you here alone!"

"...Noodle..." Before he coud finish, four or five zombies pounced behind 2D without warning. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"No! 2D!"

"No Noodle! Listen to me!" The zombie pile towered on him.

The Japanese girl began to run and help him. "I just can't leave you!"

2D used a bit of his strength to pull out his gun and shoot near Noodle's feet. "I don't want you to get hurt Noodle! Just go!"

Noodle stood in fear and shock. 2D almost shot her! On purpose? Or was it for safety? Noodle didn't know what to do now. She thought about her third phase in her mission. The one that she promised Mr. Kyuzo not to reveal until the time was right. Was this the right time? Or could she just wait until something more terrible would come afoot? Would she break her promise and save the one she adored? Or would she let him die and be a zombie in order to keep her word from Mr. Kyuzo? Why was she thinking these things? She shook all the thoughts off and finally decided to turn round to find the other Gorillaz.

"But...2D..." She said before heading off.

The zombies finally got tired of 2D and ran to Noodle. "I said go Noodle! Now!"

Noodle took off and ran uphill. She was still surprised at how 2D survived, but he looked awfully weak. Once she reached the top she looked behind her and saw the zombies still chasing her. She couldn't have thought, 2D and her watched 'Dawn of the Dead' both old and new versions a million times, and those zombies weren't nearly as fast as the ones after her now.

At the top of the hill again a single zombie jumped and was ready to pounce on Noodle once again. She was ready this time. Ready to send that demon packed flying with her martial arts skills. Instead, a bullet was shot in it's head. It fell on the dried red grass. 2D rushed up to her and sheilded her with his weak self and ripped clothing. Noodle couldn't beleive it! He was not a zombie yet, and he was still moving, but he looked very weak, dirty, and pale.

"2D, look at you. Your hurt bad!"

Without saying anything, the singer turned and faced her while he picked her up princess style. Surprisingly, he still had enough strength to lift her. Despite both their faces being scracthed and dirty, 2D combined his lips with hers before he tossed her in the lake infront of them and yelled out. "Noodle! I want you to know that I love you dearly!"

Now in the cold lake water, Noodle reached the top surface and saw a large pile of Zombies that used to be where 2D stood. Some zombies tried to follow Noodle, but drowned once they reached the lake. Safely reaching the other side of the lake she took one last look at where 2D was. A tear rolled down her already wet face when she held the thought of 2D dead already. She began to take the safe route back to kong.

In a far distance, she thought 2D had called her name one last time with the last bits of his strength.

Then what she thought was the impossible had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No 2D!!!!!!! Frist Russel, now 2D! Well, Russel was saved by Murdoc a while back, but this time it's 2D in trouble! NOOOOOO!!!!! I know there where a lot of questions that Noodle was asking herself, but do you think you guys can try and answer them for her? I want to hear what you think of them and the story. Poor 2D...sniff**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Sorry you guys, but I had a major problem with a virus infection on my computer. It erased all my work and I had to retype it again, but I'm back!**

She woke up.

Noodle awoke panting heavily from the nightmare last night. She searched around her and found 2D sleeping peacefully by her side on the pure green grass. Her heart raced once she noticed the intense closeness between her and her darling 2D. Yet, the sleep bubble that was forming from 2D's nose made her laugh quietly. Scanning the pure grounds she layed on, Noodle found a small twig nearby. She picked it up and used it to poke the sleep bubble. It exploded with a pop. This made the resting Stu-pot startle and wake up. Rubbing his eyes and trying to ajust his sight to the morning rays.

"Good morning 2D!" Noodle said in a cheerful way.

He continued to rub his face until he felt comfortable with the atmosphere again. He looked at her. "Oh. Hey there lover. Is it morning already?"

"Hai."

2D's eyes dropped suddenley and he fell back down to the ground snoring. Noodle raised an eyebrow, even if you couldn't see it through her heavy bangs. She began poking him in various places in order to wake him up. "2D...2D...2D!"

The vocalist waved a lazy arm in the air. "Uh...just five more mintues love." Without warning, he rolled over and used his body to cover Noodle whole. Noodle tried to get up but he was just a bit more heavier then her. "2D! I would like to go back to Kong...now!"

2D halfly opened one eye and looked down at her. "Why the rush?"

"I...I don't want any zombies to come out here and attack." She gasped at the thought and began looking around in a frantic.

"Oh love, they don't come out when the sun is in control."

"Well, just to make sure. I want to go back."

2D groaned as he lifted himself up from Noodle. Noodle sat up and took a good look at the man she slept with last night. She cried and hugged him tightly. 2D was shocked at the sudden pounce and fell back down on the grass. "Whoa love, why the tears?"

"I had a nightmare. To make a long story short, I thought I lost you."

He halfly understood her and he halfly didn't. Either way, Noodle's falling tears made him want to fully understand and correct whatever was bothering her. Only he couldn't, his lack of brain cells couldn't develop into this situation fast enough. "A nightmare?...Did I die?"

Noodle only reponded by crying harder onto his shirt. His whole front side began to filter with salty water. "Oh, Noodle. You know I would protect you no matter wot."

The girl beneth him calmed down and gazed into his loving eyes. "I know."

2D smiled. "That's better." He helped her and himself up. "Would you like to go back now?"

"Yes. But let me bring something first." She went to climb the giant apple tree again.

"Wot?"

Noodle reached the very top of the tree and picked five or six fresh apples, carriying them at the same time jumping from tree branch to branch.

"Your really good at this stuff aren't you?" 2D asked once she landed her feet on the ground again.

"Of course I am." Noodle replied as she tossed her head back to remove any twigs and leaves from her hair. "Do you know how to weave a basket?"

2D shook his head childfully. "No. I don't."

"Then sit down and I'll show you."

2D obeyed and sat infront of the girl who placed the shinning red fruits on the ground, and bagan to weave like she has done it a milion times. She broke off more twigs from the tree behind her and continued her work. "Where did you learn how to do that?" The singer asked surprised.

"I can do anything." Noodle said not taking her eyes off her working hands. "...Done!" She held out the small basket that was perfectly made. "You like?"

"Oh yes."

"Do you Know how to do it now?"

"Uh, no. You did it too fast."

"Well. I show you again some other time."

"ok."

"Then lets go!" Noodle exclaimed while putting the apples in the basket.

2D got up first and insisted that he carried her all the way to kong. Hesitating for a moment, Noodle worried that they might stumble down the steep hill on their way down. However, she still trusted him. He was the same 2D who found her in the FedEx crate, and still the same 2D who held a deeper desire for her. "How will you carry me?"

The vocalist scracthed his chin, trying to think real hard on a small situation like this. "...How about piggy-back style?"

The female teen jumped up and down happily. "Why 2D, I haven't had one of those from you ever since the 'Rock It' video!"

"Well hop on."

"YIPPIE!"

Trying hard not to drop the apples, she leaped onto 2D as she wrapped her arms around him. Letting the basket dangle from her fingers right below 2D's neck. With a quick peck on the cheek, they both went downhill and away from the enormous tree along the glistening lake water in the morning light.

"2D?"

"Yeah Noodle?"

"Can we come here all the time?"

"Sure, but it will be our little secret."

"Ok!"

-----------------------------------

The walls of kong were quiet. The chainsaw, gun, and axe were safely put back in their places by their regular owners. Russel was in the kicthen cooking breakfast, while Murdoc drank booze and watched Saturday morning cartoons.

"Muds, would you mind getting Stu and Noodle for breakfast?"

"Yes I do mind." Murdoc said not taking his eyes of the T.V set. "They can come get breakfast themselves."

Russel just sighed at the apathetic basstist.

Moments later, the front entrance to kong swang wide open to reveal a singing Noodle, who was riding happily on 2D's back.

"Where were you two?" The drummer asked once he noticed the couple prancing inside.

"Somewhere..." 2D stated while he placed Noodle to the floor.

"Yeah." Murdoc took his eyes off the telly and set his attention on the two. "...Out snogging."

Ignoring Murdoc's teasing, Noodle skipped to the fridge and placed a single apple where the former one once was. Right in the corner next to Murdoc's cans of beer "It's perfect! Just like the old one!"

2D scracthed his head. "Yeah, I guess."

"Did you two go to the store?" Russel asked once he noticed Noodle with a basket full of bright red apples. She took them and put it in the middle of the counter nearby. She looked around, something seemed to have changed. "Russel. Did you tidy-up the kicthen?"

"Yes I did. With no help from Mr. Satan worshiper over there."

Murdoc just went back to watching his cartoons.

"Did you guys go to the store?" The drummer asked again to the singer and guitarist.

"No." Noodle simply stated.

"Then how..."

A sudden loud sneeze was heard in front of the telly-set. Right away they knew it was their leader once they saw him swearing out of the blue.

"Murdoc-san. Are you alright?"

"No! I think I caught the dullard's cold from before."

"How so?"

"When he spat that fruit in my eye!"

"Well," Russel started to say as he took a seat next to Murdoc on the couch. "...we should be off to the doctors after breakfast."

"I'm not going to no-" He released a loud sneeze again that rung throughout the studio walls. "...that's it. I'm going now."

"May we go with you Murdoc-san?"

"No!" He got up and went to find the jeep keys. 2D took a cereal bar from a cabinet as his breakfast for the day. Before he could even take a bite at the soft taste, Murdoc passed by him and snacthed the bar away. "ey Murdoc! That's mine!"

Noodle dashed infront of the bassist and shot those quivering lips and puppy dog eyes that she gave before. "Oh-no. Not that again girlie."

"C'mon Murdoc." 2D pleaded. "'ow can you resist a face like 'at?"

Murdoc looked back and forth between the two. He knew he couldn't win this particular fight. At least not today. "Alright girlie...you win. For now."

"YAY!" Noodle jumped up and down again that day like the little girl she once was years before. Taking the regualr route to the carpark they all hopped in the jeep as Murdoc started the engine.

"But wot about breakfast?" 2D complained.

"Oh put a sock in it dullard." Murdoc took a bite of his cereal bar and roughly stepped on the gas.

"So Russ..." 2D asked once the band finally rode out into the deep sunshine. "...did you and Muds make up?"

"Yeah...it took a while though."

Murdoc just grumbled at the thought.

Noodle searched the surroundings. the place seemed more familar after leaving kong miles behind. Thicker trees emerged as more vibrant colors showed. She noticed a hilltop that held the largest tree among the others. Scarlet fruits swung softly in the breeze. Right away she reconized where she was as she tapped the singer on the shoulder, who was seated infront of her. "2D-kun..."

"Yeah." He said turning his head to show only half his face torwards her.

"We just passed our secret spot."

2D smiled warmly. "I like it this way."

"You know. If it wasn't for that apple today, none of this would have happened to us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leaving the hospital, Murdoc's face drained. "That doctor's crazy. I mean...lick a Japanese girl?!"

"C'mon Muds." Russel teased. "It's not like you've never done it before." Of course the drummer didn't beleive this crazy doctor as well.

"It's not that. It's just...where am I gonna find one of those!?"

Noodle hesitated.

Murdoc then had a grin run slowly across his green face. His mismatched eyes landing on Noodle. She knew what she was going to expect from him. "Oh Noodle love. Would you come over here for a second?"

"Touch me and you die."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_END_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well. I hope you all liked the story. I know my other story is still in progress right now, but I just want to say that _Wedded Bliss_ is going to be under M rated because of the next chapter in it. I warned most of you before just to be safe. Anyways, thanks for the reveiws on this story and I hope to receive more on my others. Also, keep up the good work on all your stories. Cherrio for now!**

**fop**


End file.
